Dos Jinetes
by naury
Summary: La que podria ser la historia del personaje de mi rol, con personajes de Eragon, elfico y cosas inventadas por mi.
1. Historia De Naurloth

Cap. 1 Historia de Naurloth

Naurloth despertó helada. Vio filtrarse la tenue luz de la luna por la pequeña ventana donde los esclavos, vestidos con harapos y hambrientos, dormían.

Había nacido 12 años antes en Nía, una pequeña isla, la más pequeña de toda alagaësia.

A los tres años, había abandonado su aldea y fue con sus padres a vivir a Kuasta, donde había más posibilidades de vida.

Al menos, con los que creía que eran sus padres.

A los dos años de ir a Kuasta, la que creía su madre murió de una terrible enfermedad.

Un día, dos hombres con capas irrumpieron en su casa, los metieron a ella y a su padre, Arowen, en sacos, y se fueron tas misteriosamente como llegaron, envueltos es las sombras de la noche.

Naurloth sintió que la montaban en un corcel alado y estuvo lo que le parecieron días volando hambrienta.

Por fin, aterrizaron, y los encapuchados dejaron los dos sacos y se fueron.

Cuando logro desenroscarse del saco, era de noche.

Naurloth -Oyó que decía su padre- Naurloth

Dime, padre –respondió

Estoy a punto de morir, Naurloth

No, padre. Tienes que resistir –consiguió decir entre lagrimas y sollozos

Debo contarte una cosa, Naurloth. No soy tu padre

¿¿Qué?

Escucha. Cuando tenías apenas dos días, tu madre, Sarmy, mi prima, te trajo. M dijo que tenía que cuidar de ti, te dejo en mis brazos y se fue.

Pero debo decir algo. Tu madre era una elfa, y por lo visto, tú también, pero al vivir con humanos nunca se te ha notado…

Y… ¿quienes eran esos?

Eran los Ra'zac. Los envía el rey Galbatorix. A veces a la gente le hacen lo que a nosotros por pura diversión. Son fuertes de noche, pero a la luz del día son muy vulnerables.

Padre… Arowen…

Ahora no, Naurloth. No me quedan energías. Debo morir.

Pero….

Adiós, hija

Adiós, padre –dijo naurloth con voz entrecortada.

Arowen murió.

Naurloth siguió llorando hasta que se durmió.

Se despertó y recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Siguió llorando.

Mas tarde abrió los ojos. Dio un chillido cuando descubrió que la habían abandonado en el desierto del Haradac.

Miro a su derecha y vio el cadáver de Arowen.

_Debo darle un entierro digno antes de que los buitres se coman su carroña._

Entre lágrimas, se puso a excavar, lanzándoles piedras a los buitres que se acercaban a Arowen.

Acabo a la noche y beso a su padre por última vez antes de enterrarlo mientras la arena del desierto cubría su pálido rostro.

Entonces, con un palo, escribió en la arena la siguiente inscripción:

AQUÍ LLACE AROWEN

La arena lo borro. Lloró y callo dormida de tristeza, hambre y agotamiento.

Aun respira, es una niña, pero valdrá- oyó que decía una voz mientras abría los ojos.

Rápido, los grilletes.

¿Eh?

La amordazaron rápidamente.

Quiso gritar, pero no podía. Quiso escapar, pero los grilletes de los pies se lo impedían. Sabia quienes eran, había oído hablar de ellos: traficantes de esclavos.

Estuvo días a caballo, alimentándose solo con un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua al día.

Cuando pidió más, le dijeron secamente:

Acostúmbrate; con suerte será tu única comida durante el resto de tus días.

Atemorizada, no respondió

A los quince días de marcha vieron Dras-leona en el horizonte.

Cuando llegaron a la noche, se les informo a ella y a otras personas de que serian subastadas al día siguiente.

El pánico cundió en ella como una explosión. Iba a convertirse en una esclava.

Subió al estrado, llorando. Si mostraba signos de debilidad probablemente no la compraría nadie, pensó.

Pero estaba equivocada. Un hombre gordo y bajo la compro.


	2. Nath

Cap.2 Nath

Al llegar a la casa del amo, la arrojaron a una oscura habitación y cerraron con llave.

¡Vaya! –Se oyó una voz desde una esquina- Sabíamos que Murthon quería tener muchos esclavos, pero hasta el punto de querer quitarle la libertad a una niña….

¿Quién eres?

Soy Arinya

Acto seguido salieron 13 esclavos más y se presentaron.

-¿Y quien es Murthon?

Es el amo. – Dijo un hombre joven.- dentro de poco vendrá. Tiene por costumbre mandar un criado a comprar más esclavos cada mes.

¡Las siete!- grito alguien - ¡Van a asignarnos los trabajos de hoy!

Entonces sonó el chasquido de la cerradura, y apareció Murthon. Era bajo y delgado como un palo, y tenía una nariz ganchuda y un aspecto amenazante.

Comenzó a asignar los trabajos del día hasta que solo quedo Naurloth

Vaya, solo quedamos tu y yo…. – Dijo en un tono peligrosamente dulce- ¡Dime tu nombre!

Soy Naurloth

Bien, Naurloth. Vete a dar de comer a los animales. Ordeña la vaca y recoge los huevos de las gallinas. Luego ordena y limpia el establo, las cuadras y la pocilga. Suelta a los caballos del corral ¡Ya! –Dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba su látigo- Recibirás mas instrucciones cuando acabes.

Echo a correr hacia el exterior. Se dio cuenta de que los lacayos espiaban a los esclavos, pero no les hizo caso.

Durante seis años, naurloth vivió así aguantando al

amo y a los criados de éste.

Entonces llego él. Era alto, delgado, apuesto y amable, y se enamoraron. El se llamaba Nath, fue su primer amor, su única alegría en esos años oscuros. Naurloth tenía 12 años, al igual que nath.


	3. Uru'baen

Cap. 3 Urû'baen

Esa mañana, un siervo anuncio que los dos esclavos mas jóvenes, Nath y Naurloth, debían partir a Urû'baen a servir al rey Galbatorix.

A Naurloth le entristecía dejar a sus amigos, quienes le daban parte de su comida y le contaban historias al anochecer. Para ellos siempre fue la asustada niña de seis años que les ilumino los corazones, como la hija que nunca tuvieron.

Llego el día de marchar. Nath y Naurloth, con lagrimas en los ojos, partieron hacia Urû'baen.

Fueron cinco cansados días de viaje a pie para Naurloth y para Nath, a quienes no se les ofreció caballo, y si unas cadenas que oprimían la circulación de la sangre.

Un día llegaron a Urû'baen. Nath y Naurloth no tardaron en ganarse la confianza de los esclavos, en su mayoría mujeres, y conseguir que les contasen la historia del sótano oculto, que era lo suficientemente grande para contener tres dragones adultos, que ellos consideraban irreal (Nota: Si, estoy hablando del pasadizo secreto)

Al cabo de tres largos años, el amo les ordeno sacar brillo a dos extrañas gemas.

Por las tardes, el castillo estaba vacío, exceptuando a los esclavos, que trabajaban, y, cada dos horas, un criado que supervisaba el trabajo de éstos.

Por segunda vez en ese mes, les ordenaron sacar brillo a las gemas a los dos juntos.

Nath cojió la roja, y Naurloth, la morada.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. Las gemas eclosionaron, como huevos, y de cada una salio un dragón del color del huevo. Al tocarlos, les salieron unos óvalos plateados en las manos, que Naurloth identifico, por las historias que le habían contado en Dras-leona, como la gëdwey ignasia.

Después de muchos intentos, consiguieron pegar las partes de los huevos de forma que parecieran sin haberse roto nunca, y pensaron donde esconder los dragones.

Un rato después Nath tuvo la idea:

-¡Naurloth, el sótano oculto! ¡Podría ser real, podríamos esconder allí a los dragones!

No se… piensan que es irreal, pero valdría la pena mirar…

Dicen que la entrada estaba en esta habitación, miremos.

Movieron la losa, tres intentos, la cuarta vez se abrió la compuerta secreta y entraron.

Dejaron allí los dragones, y volvieron poco después con dos cestas llenas de carne robada de la cocina y despejaron un agujero acabado en las raíces de un viejo árbol para que salieran y aprendieran a cazar.


	4. Escapada

Cap. 4 Escapada

Así, día tras día, los dos amigos hacían una escapada al sótano a ver a los dragones. En dos meses sabían entrar en sus mentes, y a los tres mantenían verdaderas conversaciones a distancia. A los cinco escupían fuego.

Un día, los dragones pidieron un nombre.

El dragón de Naurloth recibió el nombre de Alandir, y la dragona de Nath, Nayra.

Nath y Naurloth se habían estado preparando:

Hacían sus respectivos trabajos con velocidad para luego robar cestos, cuerdas, mapas, comidas… para la gran escapada

Llego el día. Ambos dejaron sus trabajos sin hacer, y rápidamente bajaron al sótano para equipar todo. Repartieron el equipaje entre Nayra y Alandir y los ataron el uno al otro para no perderse en el viaje.

¿De veras es necesario, Naurloth?

Completamente, Alandir.

Pero duele.

Lo se. Lo siento, tal vez apreté demasiado.

Pesa

Ya, ya, Nayra, pero hace falta.

Vamos, deja de mirarla así, Nath

¿a quien?

A Naurloth. Te gusta, Nath

Mientras los jinetes conversaban con sus respectivos dragones, se preparaban para irse. Solo les quedaba media hora. Se montaron y salieron volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando Nath y Naurloth perdieron el miedo, empezaron a hablar tranquilos con sus dragones.

Las escamas Rojo rubí de Nayra y las moradas de Alardir centelleaban en el aire, creando lo que desde tierra parecía

Un par de bandadas de pájaros de colores.

¿A dónde vamos, Nayra? –Pensó Nath.

A las Vertebradas. Alardir y yo lo discutimos anoche. Galbatorix no nos buscara allí. Tiene miedo de esas montañas.

Naurloth, duerme. El viaje a las Vertebradas durara toda la noche y parte del día de mañana

No tengo sueño, Alandir. Pero sí hambre. Creo que voy a comer un poco.

Tras ese comentario, Naurloth cojió un trozo de carne y se la comió. Tanto ella como Nath sentían libertad, libertad como no habían sentido en ocho años de esclavitud.

El día siguiente casi a la noche llegaron a las Vertebradas y encontraron una cueva. Nayra hizo fuego, mientras Nath disimulaba la entrada de la cueva junto con Alandir y Naurloth colocaba las cosas.

Vivieron así durante días, hasta que Nath se preocupo:

-Naurloth, deberíamos entrenarnos en algún arma, si no seriamos muy vulnerables.

Tienes razón. Nos entrenaremos con las espadas y el arco, luego buscaremos a los Vardenos.


	5. El Hombre

Cap. 5 El hombre

Un mes más tarde, Nayra y Alandir salieron de la cueva y vieron un hombre. Herido.

Alandir aviso a Naurloth, ya que Nath estaba lejos, cazando.

Naurloth vio que el hombre tenía unas enormes mordeduras de lobo en el pecho, y que estaba muy débil y desmayado.

Alandir, dile a Nayra que vaya a buscar a Nath. Hay lobos, probablemente rabiosos, en las cercanías. Luego coge al hombre y llévalo a la cueva.

Nayra alzo el vuelo, y Alandir cogió al hombre entre sus zarpas y lo llevo a la cueva, donde Naurloth le vendo el pecho y el brazo que sangraban a borbotones.

Luego aparecieron Nayra y Nath en la cueva.

¿Qué ocurre?

Hay lobos rabiosos cerca. Hemos encontrado un hombre herido.

Tendremos que coger comida y agua. Los dragones se turnaran para cazar y para protegernos. Nosotros nos turnaremos para recolectar frutos y para coger agua.

Estuvieron trabajando por el día, y por la noche sellaron la entrada de la cueva.

Al día siguiente desayunaron muy poco, y Naurloth observo las heridas del hombre. Que ya no sangraban tanto.

Intento verter unas gotitas de agua en su boca, pero no pudo porque sus labios estaban cerrados a cal y canto.

Intranquila, se sentó y se puso a trenzar unos juncos para olvidarse de sus temores.


	6. Galdor

Cap. 6 Galdor

Una semana después, el hombre, ya había progresado:

Podía hablar, aunque no podía levantarse a causa del punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Por el momento, solo sabían que se llamaba Galdor, y que había prometido enseñarles a manejar los poderes de los Jinetes.

Poco a poco, el dolor de Galdor fue menguando y era capaz de ponerse en pie y de dar algunos pasos.

La comida se acabo pronto, y tuvieron que volver a cazar y a recoger frutos de nuevo, a pesar de los lobos.

Cuando Galdor sanó definitivamente, comenzaron a practicar esgrima. Los días impares, Nath luchaba contra Galdor con palos afilados, y los pares, le tocaba a Naurloth.

A pesar de eso, todos los días, Nath y Naurloth luchaban entre ellos.

Aparte de eso, Galdor también les enseñó como curar heridas con medios naturales, como la corteza de árbol y las raíces de algunas plantas.

Un día los llamó y dijo:

Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Necesitamos caballos y espadas. Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Pero… -Dijo Naurloth- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar? No tenemos dinero.

Yo sí. No os preocupéis. Iremos a Teirm, los dragones deben esperar fuera, no sería conveniente que los vean.

De acuerdo –dijo Nath- Iremos.

Esa noche recogieron todas las pertenencias y se disputaron donde iría Galdor. Al final, la carga iría en Alandir, y Galdor iría con Nath en Nayra.

Con el nerviosismo, Naurloth se pensó si habría carteles suyos en las ciudades, ya que al escaparse de Urû'baen podría pasar secretos del imperio a los Vardenos, por lo que ya habrían puesto precio a su cabeza y a la de Nath.

Por otra parte, tampoco le gustaba que Alandir y Nayra se quedasen fuera, pero eso era necesario, por mucho que le disgustase.


	7. Teirm

Cap. 7 Teirm

Llegaron de noche, cuando iban a cerrar la puerta de la ciudad de Teirm.

Resulto ser una ciudad preciosa, mas bonita que Kuasta o Urû'baen. Las casas estaban planificadas y preparadas para un asedio, de modo que las casas mas bajas estaban junto a las murallas, y las más altas en el centro.

Se alojaron en una posada llamada "el pony pisador", un alegre y acogedor local en el centro. Pidieron tres habitaciones contiguas, la 7, la 8 y la 9.

Todas eran habitaciones pequeñas, con una chimenea, una cama, una mesa con su silla y un baño.

Naurloth cogió la siete, Galdor la 8 y Nath la 9.

Al día siguiente fueron con Galdor al establo más cercano, en el que decían que vendían los caballos más veloces y resistentes de todo Teirm.

El vendedor les llevo a una parte del establo, donde residían los mejores caballos.

Naurloth cogió una yegua blanca, a la que se le llamo Niebla, Nath escogió un caballo negro y lo llamo Azabache, y Galdor se llevo una yegua castaña, Wyrda la llamo.

Luego fueron a la armería, un lugar pequeño y tranquilo, donde los mejores forjadores llevaban las espadas a vender.

Les vendieron tres espadas largas, con buen ataque, y Galdor prometió enseñarles a usarlas.

Una vez armados y montados, Galdor les paso cinco coronas a cada uno y les dijo que fueran a conocer la ciudad mientras el se ocupaba de sus asuntos personales, y que compraran algo de comer.

Estuvieron deambulando por las calles, parándose a mirar los escaparates y a evaluar los productos. Encontraron tiendas con tenderos muy curiosos, como Angela, una mujer que llevaba una herboristería y que estaba intentando demostrar que solo había ranas y que los sapos no existían.

Compraron un bocadillo de queso y lo comieron en un banco de la plaza tranquilamente mientras las palomas comían las migas que caían del pan.

Luego fueron al exterior de la ciudad, donde estaban los dragones, y pasaron la tarde con ellos.

A las siete coincidieron con que estaban cerrando las puertas, y entraron justo a tiempo, junto con un hombre muy joven, casi un niño, de pelo rubio y rizado. (Nota: si, es Eragon)

Cuando llegaron a las siete y media a la posada, Galdor aun no estaba, pero llego media hora más tarde.

Cenaron bollos con mantequilla y cerveza, y la cabeza les daba vueltas cuando fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El día siguiente, Naurloth acomodó su largo pelo en una fuerte trenza, y salio de la habitación.

Tras el desayuno, Galdor pago la cuenta y se montaron en sus caballos. Ellos preferirían quedarse más tiempo, pero no era posible. Empezaron a andar hacia el sur, con Alandir y Nayra sobrevolándoles las cabezas.

Estuvieron unas semanas así, montando campamentos por la noche para luchar, cenar y dormir. Cuando le preguntaban a Galdor adonde iban el siempre respondía lo mismo: "adonde el destino nos lleve".


	8. La Magia

Cap. 8 La magia.

Galdor, no puedo partir esto- replico naurloth, ante un leño demasiado grueso-inténtalo tu.

El anciano tomo entre sus manos el pedazo de madera, y lo partió como una ramita, al tiempo que susurraba:

-jierda.

Tanto Nath como Naurloth se extrañaron ante la facilidad con la que rompía el leño, y ante la palabra que dijera…

Pensaron que eso no era nada normal, pero se acallaron las dudas.

Los días se hicieron siempre iguales, levantarse, viajar y dormir, aparte, claro esta, de las jornadas de caza, las comidas y los entrenamientos.

En varias ocasiones vieron partidas de úrgalos ir a la misma dirección que ellos, al sudeste.

Un día, a quince kilómetros de dras-leona, una de esas partidas de úrgalos les ataco. No era una partida numerosa, tanto para arrasar pueblos o aldeas, pero tampoco era tan

pequeña como para atacar a tres personas.

Galdor mato a unos cuantos, pero cuando solo quedaba por abatir uno, cayó inconsciente. El úrgalo, que parecía el cabecilla de la banda, les tenía arrinconados y parecía apunto de asestar el golpe mortal, cuando gritaron al unísono:

¡Jierda!

El úrgalo quedo con el cuello partido, y muerto en el suelo, mientras que Nath y Naurloth cayeron dormidos de cansancio en el suelo.

Por fin, ya están despertando

¿Dónde estoy?- Naurloth se despertó, sobresaltada al ver que estaba en un lugar distinto.

Era una habitación pequeña y limpia. Había tres camas de madera, en una estaba Galdor, en otra Nath y en la ultima ella.

Los muebles eran de madera clara, y estaba toda la habitación iluminada con candelabros de cobre.

En el gran ventanal, unas cortinas blancas estaban corridas. El mobiliario contaba con tres camas, una mesita, una librería y un sillón, desde el cual una anciana la observaba.

Estáis en mi casa, por supuesto. Soy Evinya, la enfermera de dras-leona. Al menos, una de ellas. Mi marido estaba cazando, y os vio a los tres desmayados, junto con los cadáveres de algunos úrgalos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia esta misma ciudad, y nos atacaron por el camino.

Baja a la cocina, te daré la comida enseguida. Cuando ellos despierten os podréis ir.

La cocina era una sala grande, y por la ventana se veía un amanecer, y a los niños madrugadores jugando por la calle.

Tras acabarse el caldo, bajaron Nath y Galdor por las escaleras, ya recuperados, al menos en apariencia.

Al día siguiente partieron. Evinya les lleno las mochilas con todas las provisiones que se pudieron llevar, y se despidieron de ella.

Por el camino, le comentaron a Galdor lo que habían hecho, y Galdor les comento:

Me lo imaginaba. Es magia. Los jinetes podían hacer magia, ésta depende del conocimiento que tengáis sobre el idioma antiguo. Si usáis magia demasiado avanzada para vosotros, os agotareis, incluso podéis llegar a morir. A partir de hoy os enseñare a usarla.

No dijo nada más.


	9. Daimonions

Cap.9 Daimonions

Nath y Naurloth resultaron ser muy buenos alumnos en idiomas, y aprendían rápido al ser tan curiosos.

Todo lo que veían preguntaban en seguida que era, incluso las más insignificantes plantas o animales, todo lo preguntaban y nunca lo olvidaban, al menos la mayor parte de las cosas, y al cabo de un mes, con esfuerzo eran capaces de mantener con esfuerzo una pequeña conversación, y de hacer todo tipo de cosas levantando objetos.

Un día, en furnost, por la noche, galdor dijo:  
-creo que ya estáis preparados para esto… - dicho esto, saco de su mochila un bote lleno de una sustancia extraña, como Polvo. Abrió el frasco y esa sustancia voló hacia los dos.- Mañana sabréis que es esto.

Al día siguiente, junta a Nath y a Naurloth aparecieron durmiendo unos animales, un armiño al lado de Naurloth y un puma junto a Nath. Se sobresaltaron y los animales dijeron:  
- Tranquilos, somos vuestros daimonions.

¿Qué sois?-pregunto Nath.

Partes de vuestra alma convertidos en animales, el Polvo que os dio Galdor, era distinto al otro, permitirá que nos transformemos a voluntad, el polvo normal no permite transformarse en la edad adulta. Me llamo Naule (Nota: en el rol sigue siendo Nayra), y ella es Tanna- Fue el daimonion de Naurloth quien respondió esta vez.

¿Ya sabéis todo lo que queríais?- Los chicos se sobresaltaron, Galdor había aparecido detrás de ellos.

Pues si-Nath respondió por ambos- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Creo que ya estáis preparados, comenzaremos a atravesar el desierto del Haradac para continuar vuestro entrenamiento.

Vendieron los caballos en Furnost, y Naule se transformo en un dragón dorado y fue montado por Naurloth, para que Galdor montara a Alandir.

Tardaron tres fatigosos días en cruzar el desierto, vieron partidas de kulls, pero por fortuna ellos no fueron vistos por los kull.

Llegaron a un valle y Galdor dijo unas palabras en el idioma antiguo, y un enano les abrió.

Nuevos jinetes-dicho esto, Galdor se desvaneció dejando a los niños a la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y la certeza de que no lo volverían a ver.


	10. Farthen Dûr

Cap.10 Farthen Dûr

El enano se presento como Orik, y les condujo a través de un largo y ancho pasadizo, donde llegaron a un rellano, en el que esperaban dos figuras, iguales.

Ambos eran humanos, altos, delgados y calvos, que conversaron con Orik en la lengua de los enanos.

Fueron informados de que debian abrir sus mentes para entrar, y si no cedían, borrarian el recuerdo de la ubicacion de Farthen Dûr de sus mentes y serian echados de la ciudad.

Conectaron mentalmente con sus dragones, y ellos escondieron las partes más importantes de su pasado, modificandolas por otras más verosímiles y faciles de hacer creer.

Pasadas unas horas, los gemelos habian terminado de registrar sus mentes y comprobado que todo estaba en orden, jadeantes, se retiraron.

Orik mando llevar los caballos a los establos, y ordenó que les diesen asilo en la dragonera.

Y estaros listos, Ahijad ira a visitaron junto con el rey de los enanos, prepararos.

Subieron por un sistema de poleas que les mostraron, y aparecieron en la dragonera.

Habia un suelo de piedra a gran altura del suelo, y a su alrededor se alzaban grandes cuevas rocosas.

Entaron en la que parecia mas grande, pero ya estaba ocupada.

Un niño, aproximadamente de dieciséis años, al igual que ellos, estaba con una dragona en el fondo de la cueva, leyendo un libro de la biblioteca.

Era alto, musculoso y moreno, con la piel bronceada y el pelo rizado.

La dragona era enorme, de color azul zafiro, y reposaba tranquila en el suelo.

Ehh…. ¿Hola?- Nath saludo dudoso

¿Quiénes sois?

Jinetes. Por lo que se ve, tu tambien. Yo soy Naurloth y el es Nath.

Yo soy Eragon, y ella es Saphira.

Ah, se nos olvidaba-salto Nath- Mi dragona se llama Nayra y mi daimonion Tanna. El dragón de Naurloth se llama Alandir, y su daimonion Naulë.

De acuerdo-Eragon habia cerrado el libro para hablar con ellos- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Nuestro maestro, Galdor, nos trajo aquí, no sabemos todavía por que.-Naurloth respondio esta vez

Yo si

¿Si?- preguntaron a la vez Nath y Naurloth, interesados en saber el motivo por el cual estaban alli.

Si. Debeis completar vuestra formación como Jinetes con los elfos. Imagino que partireis conmigo.

¿Tu tambien?

Si. Osthato Chetowä me ha dicho que debo ir para continuar mi formación, como todos los Jinetes.

Parece que ya han hecho migas- respondió una voz por detrás


End file.
